The Internet and the increasing availability of broadband services has led to the proliferation of online gambling, including online sports betting. In general, to participate in online gambling activities, such as placing bets on sporting events, a user must open an account with an online gambling service, which is typically a deposit or credit account. Once the user's account is open and funded, the user may participate in online gambling activities using the funds or balance available in his or her account. Over time, the user may deposit additional funds into, or withdraw funds from, his or her account.
To establish an account with an online gambling service, a user typically completes an account application, which must be approved by the online gambling service. For a deposit account, the user typically completes an online account application and funds the account through a credit card transaction with the online gambling service or by physically mailing a check, cash, or similar payment to the online gambling service. For a credit account, the user may be required to mail particular items, such as a credit card or bank statement for example, to the online gambling service in order for the gambling service to determine whether to approve the account application. Such mailings introduce delays into the account opening process, which may discourage potential users from opening an account with the gambling service.